Strumming so Cruelly
by Koumoritos
Summary: On a oddly nice March day Sora is taken to the park for some fun. Little dose the boy know his Angel of Music is sitting by the lake telling his life story in notes and chords. Sora/Roxas yaoi goodness. Warning! Pink hair is involved.


Ok well yes, here is another story! But guess what, this one is finished! Yes I decided to do a one-shot cause I can simply just be done with the story in one sitting. The interesting thing is I used this for an English project. The assignment said to come up with a narrative of your own. Well I decided to turn my project into a fanfiction! So every character that I made for the original project has characteristics of the characters I chose for the fanfiction version. These were the names I used for the original copy:

Sophie – Sora (Ok I know he is a girl but my teacher is not really a yaoi fan.)

Veronica – Kairi (Now in this story I shall be altering her hair from auburn to pink because I can so suck it.)

Dante – Roxas (With Roxas I am really not changing him in anyway.)

So yes that should be about it. I really hope you enjoy my story, I re-wrote it a couple times to try to perfect it. Oh and by the way, I got a 95 A on this paper. (I got 3 points off for complete sentences and punctuation, and 2 points off for clear documentation of each step of the writing process…. I don't like to pre-write.) Enjoy!

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked absently

"We, my moody friend, are going to enjoy a pleasant day at Domino Park. You really need to get out of that house." Replied my bubbly friend Kairi. Her plan to get me out of my cozy home had worked so far, but I was looking for any chance to escape.

"Now why are we going there? Only old people or little kids go there. I mean if I had to get out at least we should go somewhere slightly fun." I stated gloomily

"Sora you have to loosen up! It's such a gorgeous day, and anyway, there is something at the park you are bound to like." Kairi said to me with a wink. I glared over out my fuchsia haired friend, wondering what she was planning. Sighing lightly I decided to just follow her as she lead us down the cracked sidewalk.

For March it was a rather nice day I suppose. Though I still wished I was at home in bed than walking to the park at the moment. I'll just indulge Kairi for a while and let her have her fun. It did not take long at all before we reached the stone, wrought – iron entrance to Domino Park.

Domino Park was quite beautiful in a post – winter way. Rouge Lake glinting in the distance, flower buds slowly starting to bloom, trees just slightly hinting of green. But in no way was I about to let Kairi think I was enjoying my self.

"This way." Kairi said, excitement rising in her words. She took hold of my hand, leading me towards a particularly tree shaded path. The shadowy trail led to the large lake settled in the center of Domino Park. Walking along the path my imagination got the better of me as my mind receded into my own little dream world. I simply let go of control, letting Kairi take me where she wished.

Not long after I entered my dream world I returned back to reality. Looking around in a slight daze I noticed we had arrived at Rouge Lake. But the sparkling water was not what made me stop, it was the music. Not far from the lake's edge was a group of people lounging around a picnic table. At the center of the group sat a handsome man strumming a guitar. The un-familiar tune floated around me softly. The song sank straight to my heart. A giddy voice sounded next to my ear. 

"He's pretty good isn't he? His name is Roxas, came here a couple days ago. I heard about him from a customer of mine." Kairi stated in a satisfied tone. "I told you you'd like this."

"Where is he from?" I asked dumbly, still in awe of his musical skill.

"I'm not sure, East-Coast maybe." Kairi turned her head to look at me, a small smirk drawn on her lips. "Pretty cute isn't he?"

Nodding meekly, I walked towards the mass of people listening to Roxas un-earthly playing. I lowered myself onto the cool, slopping lawn. Finding a comfortable position I leaned back on my hands, letting myself fall into his music. Roxas's song started to speed up slightly, taking a happier tone. My eyes gazed around before finally landing on his angelic face. His hair was the color of rich golden rod, spiked in countless directions. Eyes like dark sapphire hued midnight.

As I watched him, for the briefest moment, his dark eyes looked up, meeting mine in the process. Before I knew it his eyes returned back to his chestnut colored guitar. My heart gave a leap at his simplest of movements. Kairi came and sat next to me on the grass. Silently, we sat listening to Roxas play his made-up song. With each string he plucked, the more my heart jumped. We both sat there enjoying the music. Unfortunately afternoon faded brilliantly into gleaming twilight, signing we would have to take our leave soon. Lifting ourselves from the now warm grass, a gloomy feeling enveloped me.

Looking back at Roxas as Kairi and I started to walk away my breath hitched. The dying sun started to set behind him, haloing him in warm, honey-dyed light. His playing turned slower, softer, and lonelier. A twinge of sadness hit me, as his figure was no longer in sight.

The long walk back to my home seemed to be a dream. The vivid images of Roxas floated around in my head. I knew I had to go back and see him once again. To see the man who could put an angel to shame…

"Hey Sora, can I crash at your place tonight? I'm so tired; I doubt I could get home. I'd probably fall asleep at the wheel." Kairi said with a sleepy laugh, her soft, pink hair bouncing as she walked.

"Uh sure K, you can take the guest room." I replied, my voice sounding detached. Kairi stopped then turned to look at me in the face. A worried frown crossed her burgundy painted lips.

"Are you ok Sora? You don't sound that good." Worry was starting to climb in her voice. I smiled wearily at my best friend.

"Yes I'm fine, just tired is all. I really just want to get to bed." My words were not a complete lie, I was tired, but there was still more to it…

"Well if you're sure." Kairi mumbled softly. When at last we made it back to my house I quickly unlocked my door. Both of us entered into my dark home. We said our goodnights then headed our separate ways. Her to my guest room, me to my bedroom. After finishing my pre-bed preparations I nuzzled into my comfy bed. Before falling asleep I had an idea. I will return to Domino Park tomorrow and listen to him play, and maybe if I go often enough he will notice me. I will do this until that day comes when he is mine.

For two weeks, I returned to the table near Rouge Lake to hear Roxas play. He never sang nor spoke, just played. As the days passed more and more people came to hear him. But even though the crowd grew, our eyes would always meet. Never lasted too long, but just long enough to set my heart ablaze with odd sensations. Those endless, unknown songs he played seemed to tell my life's story. Each note he plucked summoned a different emotion in me.

As the days went on my affection for Roxas grew deeper. I could tell in my heart it wasn't quite love yet, but close. Knowing I couldn't go up to him and confess my feelings towards him without seeming insane. I decided to write him a letter. In it I would spill out my affection-stained confession.

On a late Friday night, I started my letter to Roxas. The letter took several hours to write, but after I was done with it I was satisfied. Tomorrow was the day I would give Roxas the letter, no matter how nervous I was. Sighing slightly, I couldn't help but wonder, what would his reaction be…

The next morning, I got ready quickly, wanting to get to Roxas before other people arrived there. I nearly sprinted down the sidewalk towards Domino Park. After entering the park, I made a b-line for the lake, taking the same path Kairi and I took the first day I meet him. My excitement started to rise as I could see water sparkling in the distance. I'm so close now, just a few more steps.

I busted from the tree-lined path, a wide smile on my face, though it did not last long. Upon the weather beaten table sat no man strumming a guitar, no crowd of people sat about the table calmly listening to my angel play. All at once my mind went into a frenzy. Why wasn't he here? He was always here at this time, playing with deep concentration. I felt like crying, just to fall at the feet of the lake and cry. I stumbled over to the table, taking a seat on the cold wood.

I waited for Roxas at that spot, I did not come this far to give up now. The day carried on, but no one came. My tears had dried, but the gash in my heart was drenched in fresh pain. I waited there till nightfall. Above me the moonless, fire-dotted sky seemed far to cold for March. Finally, I left that hard table by the darkened lake, vowing again to come back here everyday until I see him again. I walked back through the blackened, recalling Roxas and his angel face staring at me. If only I could see those dark eyes once more.

The walk back to my house seemed shorter than last time. Before I knew realized it, I found myself at my house. Opening the door slowly then closing it quietly I proceeded to my room. Silently, I changed into my sleeping clothes. Letting my strength escape, I collapsed onto my bed. The pain eased only slightly, just enough to let sleep come closer to me. Waiting for the sleep to come I thought how pathetic I must have looked. Me, a grown man, crying over a guy I never spoke to before, There was just too much pain for something so fleeting and cliché as this. I don't even know if he would have ever liked or loved me. But is he ever had developed feelings for me, would it have lasted?

"Angel of Music, please come play for me once again…" I slurred quietly. Slowly, I sank into my dark Oblivion, hoping to meet my angel. In the paradise of Heaven, or the inferno of Hell. It did not matter to me, as long as he could still play for me. Forever.

Sora: Hmmm…

Roxas: What is it Sora?

Sora: I don't like the ending.

Roxas: Why?

Sora: It was so sad for me other self.

Roxas: Dude it was meant to be sad.

Sora: But, wait, did you just say dude?

Roxas: Ya so?

Sora: Since when do you use dude?

Roxas: I don't know, just felt like using it.

Sora: What smart thing was ever said that began with dude?

Roxas: Dude, those are isotopes.

Sora: You're an idiot…

So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my story. I really had fun writing it. And I hope you enjoyed the mood lightener conversation I made to bring you all back to happy town. Also I must thank Preist-Of-Gaia for his awesome betaing. I think he is the only one who has the patience to go through all my grammar mistakes. So yes, please review cause that makes me very happy. And if you like my writing you can check out my other stories if you wish. Also if you can figure out what song I got inspiration to write this from ill be your slave. SEEYA!


End file.
